


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, But tons of FEELINGS, Established Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and an attempt at comedy in the beginning!, think like early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ushijima and Hinata are in love and want to have sex but they're both like. Awkward as hell. So good luck to them!





	First Time

     It was a normal, sunny Saturday afternoon when Ushijima abruptly decided that it was no longer going to be a normal, sunny Saturday afternoon. After a nice lunch together, Hinata and Ushijima were curled up on the couch watching t.v―or they  _ were  _ anyways, until Ushijima reached over for the remote and muted the television. 

     Hinata, whose head had been resting against Ushijima’s arm, jolted upright. “Hey! Whatcha do that for?”

     “We need to talk.”

     Hinata froze. He was just as inexperienced as Ushijima was when it came to relationships, but even he knew that “we need to talk” was probably not good. Especially coming from someone like Ushijima, who found talking mostly unnecessary. Hinata had the sudden urge to clamp his hands over his ears.

     “Uwwoh? O-okay?” he said eventually, sounding just as bewildered as he felt.

     Ushijima gave him a hard look and then let his gaze fall to the hardwood floor underneath their feet. He didn’t say anything for  _ one second...two seconds...three seconds... _ Hinata’s heart started to pound because it almost seemed like Ushijima was hesitating and Ushijima never ever hesitated to say something he wanted to say.

     “If you wanna break up with me―,” Hinata started to blurted out, his voice cracking a little.

     “According to my research, it’s time for us to have sex,” Ushijima said, at the exact same time.

     Hinata blinked a few times. What? What did Ushijima just say? He was pretty sure Ushijima had said  _ something  _ to him because he saw Ushijima’s mouth move and he’d heard Ushijima’s deep, husky voice, but what he’d just  _ thought  _ he’d heard and what Ushijima had actually said couldn’t possibly be the same thing because Ushijima didn’t  _ say  _ things like that so―

     “I―what? Huh?”

     “According to my research, it’s time for us to have sex,” Ushijima said again, a little impatiently.

     Hinata, shocked into silence, sat perfectly upright and rigid. His chocolate brown eyes specked with gold were huge as he stared at Ushijima, but his face was otherwise blank as he tried to process what Ushijima had just said. What he’d  _ actually  _ just said in  _ real life.  _ They were both silent for what felt like hours. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable silence prompted Ushijima to say even more  _ things. _

     “We’ve been dating for 4 months now. Online sources say that most couples have sex by the ninth date. Other sources say that 50% of couples wait a month. Either way it’s time for us to―,” Ushijima said stiffly.

     Hinata lurched forward and threw his small hand over Ushijima’s mouth. “Stop it! Stop saying weird stuff!”

     Ushijima pulled Hinata’s hand off his face with ease and placed it back on the couch. “I’m not. I’m saying facts that are supported by data.”

     Hinata wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he settled on making distressed squawking noises.

     “We’ll have to prepare first. Even though neither of us have been with someone else, we should still get tested for STDS. We also need to discuss sexual interests and boundaries―,” Ushijima said.

     Hinata shoved his hand over Ushijima’s mouth again, almost hitting him with his palm. “U-Shi-Jima! Stop it!” he wailed.

     Again Ushijima moved Hinata’s hand. “Stop doing that.” His dark olive eyes narrowed, making him looked irritated.

     “Kay, then you stop―stop doing that s… _ sex _ thing!”

     A strange look flickered across Ushijima’s face. “Hinata. Are you uninterested in sex with me?”

     “Whhhaat? Uhm! No! That's―that's not it!” he said, and he wasn’t lying. Truthfully, he was interested in Ushijima  _ like that,  _ but how could he say the words out loud? In broad daylight? While sitting face to face on the couch?

     “Then what’s the issue?”

      "Nothing! I mean it’s―it’s awkward bringing it up so suddenly...uhm. I wasn’t prepared…,” Hinata dropped his gaze, his face burning bright red.

     “I don’t understand...but okay.” He didn’t say anything more until Hinata met his eyes again. “Should I meet your parents first instead?”

     Hinata's mouth fell open. “What? Instead? Do you have―do you have like some kind of checklist or something?”

     Ushijima didn’t answer that, instead he just gave Hinata a very concerning “should I not?” kind of look. Hinata tugged at strands of his bright orange hair. Suddenly, he felt like the day was going to be very, very long…

******

 

     They did all of the things Ushijima said they would. They prepared for the ‘task’ (with pamphlets and everything!), they had some extremely awkward conversations, and they visited a health clinic. It took all of two weeks. When they’d finally run out of embarrassing stuff to do (besides  _ actually  _ have sex) they were sitting face to face on Ushijima’s bed. Well, they were technically facing each other―but Hinata was so nervous he couldn’t even look at Ushijima. He sat straight up and completely rigid, his hands clutching Ushijima’s dark blue bedspread and his eyes glued to the part of the spread’s hem that grazed the floor. It felt like he was sweating out every beverage he’d ever consumed and the sound of his own heartbeat was ringing in his ears like a bell. 

     It wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want  _ to have sex with Ushijima. Sex with Ushijima was something he thought about a lot actually. The issue was, whenever he thought about it too much, a bunch of...worries came up and he got too nervous to think about it anymore. The first issue was that Hinata’s life, until he’d fallen for Ushijima, had revolved entirely around volleyball, and it’s hard to have sex and then learn how to be good at sex when you spend your whole life on a volleyball court. What if they had sex and Ushijima didn’t like it? Didn’t like  _ him  _ anymore because he was bad at it?

     His other worry was about actually having sex with Ushijima. He knew that it could hurt between two guys (because of pamphlets!), especially the first time, and Ushijima was a HUGE guy. If his  _ that  _ was as big as the rest of him...Hinata, back in reality, gulped loudly and resisted the urge to squirm and wriggle right off the bed and out of the room.

     His discomfort did not go unnoticed. Ushijima cupped his face with one large hand and tilted it up. “Hinata. Focus.”

     “I am focusing,” Hinata whined. Now he could hear his heartbeat in his ears AND in his throat.

     “Focus on me,” Ushijima insisted. After a beat of silence, Ushijima said, “You’re nervous.” It wasn’t a question.

     Hinata nodded and Ushijima didn’t say anything for a few more seconds, he just stared at Hinata with the look he usually used to asses his competition. “Tell me why,” he demanded eventually.

     Biting his lip, Hinata let his eyes fall to the bed spread again. He really didn’t want to talk about it, but he gave up resisting immediately. He never won against Ushijima when Ushijima was serious, which was always. “Uh, it’s not a big deal, and I’m not scared or anything! It’s just uhm! I’m worried you won’t like it―and me anymore if you don’t―and that it’ll hurt―and,” Hinata stammered, stopping when he couldn’t think of a way to end his sentence.

     Ushijima shook his head. Hinata expected Ushijima to argue with him, but he surprised him by leaning forward and wrapping his strong arms around Hinata. Like all of his hugs, it both surprised him and crushed him. He was slightly comforted by it though, so he buried his head in the crook of Ushijima’s neck and breathed in his oaky woodsy scent. They stayed like that for a quiet second. Then, Ushijima suddenly moved them; Hinata’s back hit the bed and Ushijima was instantly hovering above him, his hands placed on either side of Hinata’s face.

     “Hey, you―,” Hinata started to protest, but the words died in his throat when he saw Ushijima’s face. He looked anxious and...indecisive? Hinata had never seen Ushijima look like that. “H-hey,” he said in a softer voice, “what’s the matter?”

     Ushijima made a contemplative noise; it was a few seconds before he actually spoke. “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just...never wanted someone to trust me before.”

     “I don’t get it,” Hinata immediately blurted out.

     “I know. Hinata. I also worry. I never worry about what people think of me, or if they trust me. Except for you. This is my first time being with someone else. I don’t know if I’m doing this right. I don’t know how to make someone else happy. Still, I want to you to trust me. I love you. I won’t stop trying to do things right, and I’ll never hurt you. Do you understand?”

     Hinata didn’t know what to say. He felt his anxieties melt away as Ushijima’s deep, rich voice washed over him. Ushijima had never talked so much at one time, and he almost never expressed so much feeling. A warm rush of emotions pooled up in his head. Reaching up and throwing his arms around Ushijima’s neck and pulling him down he said, “Yeah, okay, I get it!”

     Ushijima was able to untangle himself from Hinata’s grip one-handedly _.  _ Hinata’s soft gasp of surprise was cut off by Ushijima’s mouth crushing against his own. His lips were soft and warm against Hinata’s mouth and his slightly parted lips were forced open by Ushijima’s tongue. The kiss became rough as Ushijima’s dominant tongue started exploring Hinata’s mouth. Simultaneously, one of Ushijima’s hands slid down Hinata’s chest until the tips of his fingers were resting on Hinata’s waist. His tongue slid over Hinata’s and he sucked on it until Hinata was out of breath. Then, when he released Hinata’s mouth, he ducked his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck and pressed a soft, wet kiss onto the edge of Hinata’s jawline as he was gasping for breath.

     “Do you trust me?” Ushijima murmured into Hinata’s neck.  

     “Yeah,” Hinata said in a high-pitched whine. His face, already red from their kiss and his embarrassing whining, got redder with each passing second as Ushijima pressed kisses down his neck. Meanwhile Ushijima’s hot, calloused hand was shoving up the bottom of Hinata’s white cotton t-shirt. When he reached Hinata’s collarbone with his mouth he wrapped a thick arm around Hinata’s waist, lifted him up, and yanked the t-shirt off over his head. Hinata stiffened in surprise as the cool bedroom air hit his bare chest and Ushijima’s eyes swept over the exposed skin he’d never seen before. He was struck by how...pretty Hinata’s complexion was. His pale skin was lit up pink in certain places. It reminded Ushijima of strawberries and cream.

     Ushijima pushed Hinata back down with a  _ thud  _ and started kissing his chest. Both a surprised squeak and a low moan escaped Hinata’s mouth when Ushijima’s wet tongue circled one of his nipples and his fingers began to tease the other one. As soon as he heard the sound, he clamped a surprised hand over his mouth.  _ What the hell was that?  _ he panicked. Ushijima paid no attention to his surprise. Instead his mouth found its way to Hinata’s other nipple; he circled it gently once before giving it a hard suck. Hinata, even with his hand clamped over his mouth, couldn’t stop the loud cry that came out. Ushijima felt the knot of anxiety in his stomach start to leave him as he started placing a trail of kisses down Hinata’s chest towards his abdomen and Hinata continued to make noise. He  _ was _ doing things right; and Hinata’s noisiness was proof. Encouraged, his fingertips played with the place where Hinata’s skin met the top stitch of his jeans. From there, his hand slid down and he palmed Hinata’s crotch.

     “Do you want me?” he asked, playing with Hinata’s pant zipper. He wasn’t trying to sound seductive; he wanted verbal confirmation for what he already knew.

     Hinata let out a tiny whine, which Ushijima took as a  _ yes,  _ but then Hinata’s eyes went wide. “No, no, no, wait! Not like this!”

     Ushijima’s hand froze and his breath caught in his throat. He was sure that Hinata had wanted it...what had he misread? Hinata lifted his torso up and grabbed a handful of Ushijima’s black button down. “I don’t want to be the only one without clothes on!”

     It took a second for Ushijima to realize what he meant and relax. “Okay,” he said simply, as he started unfastening his top button.

     “No, no, no,” Hinata muttered again, pushing Ushijima’s hands away. “I wanna do it, since you did mine!”

     Ushijima was stunned. As Hinata clumsily undid buttons with the enthusiasm he usually reserved for volleyball, Ushijima felt heat rise up to his face.  _ Hinata wanted him, Hinata wanted him, Hinata wanted him.  _ He wanted him a lot, it seemed. The dark fabric of his shirt finally slipped off Ushijima’s shoulders and Hinata found himself staring, red-faced, at his well muscled torso. Tentatively, Hinata raised a hand and placed it on his chest. The look in Hinata’s eyes was trance like as he unthinkingly started to trail his fingers down Ushijima’s body, wanting to feel the hard muscles for himself. Electric sparks coursed through Ushijima from the places Hinata touched. It was too much for him.

     Ushijima pushed him back down forcefully. His mouth crashed against Hinata’s as his hands went for Hinata’s pants zipper. He yanked off his jeans in a fast, fluid motion and immediately ran a hand over his inner thigh. Hinata yelped. “Wait―why?”

     He pressed a kiss into Hinata’s collarbone while sliding his fingers through a fistful of Hinata’s thick hair. Ushijima felt like he was all over the place. “This is your fault,” he mumbled, but he didn’t seem upset. Hinata started to object, but Ushijima seemed unaware as he sat back up to his knees to pull off his own pants. Once they were off, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled open its little drawer, which confused Hinata, because he was pretty sure the only thing in that drawer was Pokemon cards (he always made Ushijima play with him). To his surprise, Ushijima pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. He gazed over Hinata for a lingering second; he looked first at Hinata’s bewildered and innocent face with wide, aroused looking eyes, and then down at the boxers draped over Hinata’s upper thighs. Ushijima thought that Hinata looked better in bright colors, but the boxers were midnight black. They needed to go.

     Slipping his hand under the waistline of Hinata’s boxers and yanking them off, he spread Hinata’s legs apart with a confident push of his hands. Hinata was immediately embarrassed and his mouth formed a wordless protest, but Ushijima moved with quick precision. He cupped his rough hand around the entirety of Hinata’s small but rock hard cock, making him gasp and fall silent.

     Ushijima started to stroke his hand up and down, the way he’d see others do in online videos, and he quickly became mesmerized by the absolute  _ mess  _ his movements were turning Hinata into. His normally focused, sparkling eyes became misty and unfocused and his small, pink mouth made nothing but incomprehensible sounds mixed with high-pitched moans. The effect that Ushijima had on Hinata heated his body up more than anything else; he became uncomfortably aware of the heavy, burning hot feeling of his dick straining against his jeans. Pent up aggression started to rebel against the gentle nature he was forcing himself to act out. He paused for a second, needing to regain his control, and reminded himself why he was acting.

     The pause in Ushijima’s stroking was met with a stunned whine. Hinata gazed up at Ushijima with eyes that were starting to refocus but he was too embarrassed to voice his disappointment.  Ushijima took his hand away completely, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d tossed on the bed and coating two fingers with the slippery liquid. At this point, Hinata propped himself up on his elbow, with an embarrassed “what’s going on?” expression on his face, but Ushijima didn’t let him sit upright. He positioned himself in between Hinata’s legs instead, grabbed his cock again with one hand and pressed a lubed finger to Hinata’s asshole with another. The startled noise Hinata made sent Ushijima’s heart thudding with worry, he started stroking Hinata’s dick aggressively to distract him. With his body curled over Hinata’s he whispered, “It will feel good if you can endure this. Tell me if you want to stop.”

     Then, with a hesitant peck on Hinata’s neck, he slowly pressed his index finger into Hinata’s ass.

     “Ha-aaaah!” Hinata cried, arching his back. “Ohmygod,” he gasped.

     Ushijima kept his finger frozen still, waiting for Hinata to ask to stop. The hand he had around Hinata’s member was also still, aside from the calloused thumb he stroked up and down. His eyes were glued on Hinata’s, which were squeezed shut, and he waited  _ one...two...three _ seconds for Hinata to protest. He didn’t.

     Excitement raging through Ushijima’s body, he started to move his finger in and out while also stroking up and down. Within seconds Hinata’s entire body was twitching and his cock leaked pre-cum until it’s entire length was wet. Slick, wet sounds echoed throughout the entire room as well as the sounds of Hinata’s pants. Warmth was flooding throughout his lower half and the tingly, electric feeling he got from Ushijima’s hand around his cock was so good he could mostly just ignore the foreign feeling of something hard moving in and out of his butt. It felt so good that when Ushijima took his hand away for the second time, Hinata whined so pathetically that he thought he’d be humiliated by that sound for the rest of his life.

     “Wh-why?” Hinata demanded breathlessly.

     “You’re going to come too soon.”

     Hinata’s face went deep red again. “Hey―that’s not―that isn’t,” he stammered, but he was cut off by Ushijima, who was starting to press another finger into his ass. He gasped and let his head fall back again. Without the feeling of Ushijima’s hand on his cock, the feeling of being spread out and filled was at the forefront of his mind. Ushijima’s fingers moved in and out and twisted and turned until Hinata’s insides felt strange and jittery. The feeling was so alien Hinata didn’t know if it was good or not, all he knew was that he was going crazy with each flick of Ushijima’s wrist. After minutes of non-stop preparation Hinata felt like he was out of his mind. His bottom half was on fire; his mind felt like a t.v that _was_ playing fuzzy t.v static but had suddenly shorted out completely. At his limit, he heard himself whine in a voice that couldn’t possibly be his:

     “E-enough already! Stop! Just put it in already!”

     Ushijima said nothing, but his hand froze and he looked at Hinata with somewhat surprised eyes. He nodded once and removed his fingers, embarrassing them both with the ‘ _ shlick’ _ noise the action made. Then he poured more lube on Hinata’s ass. Hinata wasn’t able to watch him do this from his position on his back, but, gazing up at the white wall, he was able to imagine it in his head with perfect clarity and it felt cold enough to make him yelp.

_      This is really happening. THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!!!  _ He thought, over and over again. His mind re-played those semi-excited, semi-panicked words over and over again until Ushijima was looming over him, with one hand steadying his cock, ready to enter Hinata’s hole. Ushijima bowed his head close to Hinata’s soft cheek and inhaled, letting the scent of raw honey and cherry blossoms calm him down slightly, just enough to remain gentle and in control.

     “Hold on to me,” Ushijima ordered.

     Hinata, who was rarely obedient, scrambled to hoist himself up and wrap his arms around Ushijima’s thick neck. Once Ushijima was confident in firm grasp, he started to slowly push at Hinata’s tight entrance. Hot!  _ It was hot hot hot _ ! Heat,  _ Hinata’s  _ heat, pulsed through him as soon as he got the tip in. It took every ounce of his self control to keep pushing in at a slow pace. He doubted that any feeling could compare with the seductive heat. When he was finally all the way in―Hinata cried out loudly―he found that the tightness of Hinata’s ass was fierce competition. It was an all-consuming feeling. A feeling that surprised Ushijima because, in spite of how good it felt, it was nowhere near enough.

     “Hinata. Can I keep going?” Ushijima choked out.

     “Yeah,” he said, his breathing just as ragged. His nails started to dig into Ushijima’s skin and his own skin started to drip with sweat. Hinata couldn’t focus on either thing though, he could only focus on the feeling of Ushijima inside him. To his surprise, it actually did feel good. Strange, and a little uncomfortable, but still good. Maybe the good feeling came from knowing that it was his  _ boyfriend  _ that was inside him, or maybe it made him happy that Ushijima seemed almost...desperate to continue it. Ushijima was never desperate for anything. Nevertheless, he didn’t want to stop. He felt full, and hot, and even masturbating never felt so intense.

     Ushijima didn’t need much encouragement. Having gotten his ‘yes’, he pulled his hips back. He was surprised at how hard it was to move, despite the _ton_ of lube he’d used. Still, he managed to slowly pull out and push back in. When he thrusted back in every muscle of Hinata’s body tensed and he let out a sharp cry. Unconsciously, Hinata looped a leg around Ushijima’s waist. The feeling of hot flesh around his waist lit up his body from the waist upward and mingled with the hot shoots of electricity he felt everytime he moved in and out. Completely unaware of the shift, or rather break, in his self control, he started pounding harder. Hinata started to cry out more frequently, his whimpering matching Ushijima’s pace.

     As the electric, warm tension in Ushijima’s abdomen started to reach its peak, he abruptly realized that even though he’d chastised Hinata about coming too soon, he was the one about to come prematurely. His thoughts were hazy as he tried to think of a way to slow down. He wanted to make their first time last...but he couldn’t bring his body to stop.

     Thrusting into Hinata furiously for a few more seconds, he finally found the resolve to break Hinata’s grasp on him. Hinata’s upper body fell back onto the bed and he let out a surprised gasp, slightly sharper than the sweet wanton ones that had been escaping his mouth only a few moments prior. He looked up at Ushijima, confused. The Ushijima of a year ago would never be able to comprehend why the Ushijima of the present cared so much about what the annoying Karasuno spiker thought of him, but to present day Ushijima, carefully controlling how Hinata perceived him had become natural to him. Struggling to regain his composure, Ushijima breathed deeply and curled over Hinata. Their lips met and Ushijima kissed Hinata passionately, his tongue mimicking the smoothe, slow movement of his cock as he started to move inside him again. Hinata was moaning inside his mouth and his whole body was trembling, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Hinata to cum with him.

     He was kissing Hinata until Hinata couldn’t breathe and started desperately hitting his small palm against Ushijima’s collarbone.  _ Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!  _  Ushijima yanked his hand away and intertwined it with his, but he did let his mouth go. Hinata gasped and panted as the feeling of oxygen flooded his lungs again. Distracted, he didn’t even notice Ushijima had risen again to a mostly sitting position, with Hinata’s legs still splayed around his waist, until Ushijima used his free hand to grasp Hinata’s dick. Hinata jerked like he’d been electrocuted. Ushijima, abandoning his gentle pace, started thrusting into his ass and stroking his cock at a rate so fast it could easily be compared to the speed at which Hinata ran across a volleyball court. Far, far away, Hinata was hearing sounds. They almost sounded like words, constantly asking for  _ more, faster, slower, gentler, wait, don’t stop, no, yes!!!  _ Once again, Hinata vaguely thought that maybe the voice was his, but that didn’t seem possible and the thought passed quickly. His mind was wrapped up in pleasure instead, and he was suddenly bothered by he fact that he could no longer tell where it was coming from. Earlier, the pleasure was only coming from inside him. Now the pleasure was assaulting him from  _ everywhere;  _ the feeling of Ushijima was all around him. The backboard of the bed started to rock back and forth against the wall.

     Below him, Hinata’s hazy eyes started to get a cross-eyed look of bliss to them. The tension inside Ushijima―much like a poorly constructed tower ready to collapse at the slightest gust of wind―seemed to possess Hinata too. Although he seemed unaware of it, Hinata had started eagerly bucking his hips in time with Ushijima’s thrusts―hard enough to rock the bed. And then, with no warning, all of Hinata’s muscles locked into place and he went completely rigid. One second his face had drained of all its color and the next second his face was completely scrunched up. Ropes of milky white suddenly spurted out of his erect dick while he tried to cry out. All that came out though, was a a surprised squeak.

     Ushijima saw all of this in flashes instead of the careful detail he normally observed Hinata with. The tension in his abdomen had finally snapped. It raked through his muscular body in hard, hot waves of breath taking pleasure and as it broke inside him his face crumbled and the word ‘HINATA’ escaped his lips in a combination of a grunt, a swear, and a hiss. He felt his burning hot cum drain out of the tip of his erection until he was drained of everything―it was all inside of Hinata now. As the last shocks of pleasure coursed through him he realised he was slightly shaking.

******

     The next few moments were a blur. He had a vague memory of awkwardly pulling out of Hinata and an even vaguer memory of collapsing, exhausted, half on top of him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their bodies a warm heap of limbs intertwined with each other. Both men panted heavily as they processed what had just happened. The smell of salt hung in air and they were both really sticky, from more than just sweat. Had they really just? And had it really been that good?

     Ushijima, abnormally uncomfortable with their silence, untangled Hinata’s sweaty arms from around him and propped himself up on his elbow. He wanted to see Hinata’s face.

     “Hey,” he said, in a throaty, almost raspy voice.

     “Yeah?” Hinata’s voice sounded just as bad.

     Ushijima took two fingers and traced the soft skin of Hinata’s jawline with them. He was slow to speak. “How do you feel?”

     Hinata blushed, (how did he have it in him to blush after what they’d just done?) and covered his face with his hands. “I feel stupid!”

     Ushijima’s heart skipped a beat. What? Ushijima was as far from an expert on feelings as they come, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t the correct emotion to feel after a pleasurable sexual experience with your boyfriend. “Why?” he demanded.

     “I should’ve just trusted you! I made a big deal about―about having sex, I was super panicky and ridiculous about it and then it turned out to be easy and―and awesome so now I feel so stupid for being all weird about it and you must think I’m stupid and ridiculous!” Hinata said all at once. He peaked at Ushijima through his fingers when he heard Ushijima laugh, a sound he rarely heard. He didn’t heard the relief in his voice though, but it was definitely there.

     Hinata tried to cover Ushijima’s mouth again, something he was doing a lot lately. “Don’t laugh at me!”

     Ushijima pulled Hinata’s wrist away and kissed it. Then he leaned down to kiss Hinata’s lips, still slick with saliva. “Yes. I think you’re ridiculous. I still want you though.”

_      I’ve become ridiculous too now. Ridiculous about someone that used to drive me crazy. And still does sometimes, I guess,  _ Ushijima thought to himself.

     Hinata gave him a bewildered smile. He still wasn’t used to Ushijima saying stuff like that. It felt...nice. Happy, he threw an arm around Ushijima’s neck and pulled him back down onto his body. “O~kay! Starting now, I’m not gonna be ridiculous about stuff anymore! I’m just gonna trust you!”

     Ushijima made a noise of content against Hinata’s hair. “Yeah. Do that.”

     Hinata was quiet for a second and then he sighed softly. “Man, I know I shouldn’t be after we did all that, but I’m so...sleepy…,” he said, interrupting himself with a yawn.

     Ushijima stroked his hair, unsurprised. The desire to sleep was starting to crash over his feelings of excitement and contentment too. “Sleep, then.”

     “Kay,” Hinata mumbled, and he was out within seconds.  

     As Hinata started to snore lightly in Ushijima’s arms, he kept stroking Hinata’s soft hair. He felt so warm, and as he laid there, he came to the conclusion that this wasn’t the first time he’d felt warm in Hinata’s presence. He usually felt warm in Hinata’s presence, although it wasn’t always as pronounced as it was in that moment. Ushijima fell asleep too around then, thinking about Hinata, and by extension, the feeling of sunshine on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!!! I'm really trying to improve my smut writing skills so if anyone has any tips for me based off this, please feel free to comment! I'm going to orphan this but I'll keep checking back on it!


End file.
